Dom parowy/I/01
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} TOM I. I. Głowa, na którą nałożono cenę. „Dwa tysiące liwrów nagrody otrzyma ten, kto dostawi żywym czy umarłym jednego z dawniejszych przewódzców powstania Cipaiów, a który przebywa obecnie w prezydencyi Bombay, „nabab Dandau - Pant”, znany powszechnie pod imieniem...” Takie ogłoszenie mogli czytać mieszkańcy Aurungabad, wieczorem dnia 6 marca 1869 r. Ostatniego nazwiska, nazwiska znienawidzonego i na wieki przeklętego u jednych, a uwielbianego cichaczem od drugich, brakowało na ogłoszeniu, które świeżo przylepione było na starym murze nad brzegiem Doudhmy, bo dolny koniec afiszu, gdzie było wydrukowane wielkiemi literami, oddarty został ręką jakiegoś fakira, którego trudno było dostrzedz na tym pustym podówczas brzegu. Z imieniem tem znikło również i imię namiestnika prezydencyi Bombay, podpisującego także imię wice króla Indyi. — Jaki mógł mieć powód ów fakir? Czyż spodziewał się rozdzierając to ogłoszenie, że powstaniec z r. 1857 uniknie ścigania i ujdzie wyroku? Czyż mógł myśleć, że rozgłos tego strasznego imienia rozwieje się tym sposobem jak owe kawałki oddartego papieru? Byłoby to szaleństwem. Mnóstwo innych afiszów porozlepianych było na murach domów, pałaców meczetów i domów zajezdnych w Aurungabad. Co więcej, kuryer przebiegał wszystkie ulice miasta czytając głośno wyrok namiestnika. Mieszkańcy najnędzniejszych wiosek na prowincyi wiedzieli już, że majątek cały obiecany był temu, kto wyda Dandu - Pant. Nazwisko to nadaremnie tu zniszczone, w dwunastu godzinach rozlegnie się głośnem echem po całej prezydencyi. Jeżeli doniesienia były prawdziwe, a nabab istotnie szukał schronienia w tej części Industanu, to bez żadnej wątpliwości wpadnie on w ręce tych, których jak największym interesem będzie, dobrze go przytrzymać. Jakiem uczuciem powodował się ów fakir, kiedy rozdzierał ogłoszenie, którego i tak tysiące krążyło egzemplarzy? Uczuciem gniewu niezawodnie, a może też i wzgardy. Dość że ruszywszy ramionami, wmięszał się w tłum najludniejszej i najnędzniejszej części miasta. Nazywają Dekkanem tę część półwyspu południowego indyjskiego, leżącego po za Gangesem. Dekkan znaczy w sanskrycie „południe” zawiera w sobie pewną ilość prowincyi. Jedną z główniejszych, jest prowincya Aurungabad, której stolica była niegdyś stolicą całego Dekkanu. W XVII. wieku sławny cesarz mongolski Aurung-Zeb przeniósł dwór swój do tej stolicy, która znaną była w pierwszych czasach historyi Industanu pod nazwiskiem Kirkhi. Miasto to posiadało wówczas sto tysięcy mieszkańców. Dziś ma zaledwie pięćdziesiąt tysięcy pod panowaniem Anglików, którzy rządzą niem niby na rzecz Nizam Haiderabad. Jednakowoż jestto miasto najzdrowsze na półwyspie, nienawidzane do dziś dnia przez straszną cholerę azyatycką i do dziś dnia nie odwiedzane nawet przez epidemiczne febry tak straszne w Indyach. Aurungabad przechowało wspaniałe szczątki dawnej świetności. Pałac Wielkiego Mongoła wzniesiony na prawym brzegu Dhoudmy, pomnik sułtanki ulubionej Shah - Jahau, ojca Aurung - Zeb, meczet naśladowany podług Padja - d'Agra, który wznosi swoje cztery minarety na około kopuły kształtnie zaokrąglonej, inne pomniki artystycznie zbudowane, bogato ozdobione świadczą o wielkości i potędze jednego z najznakomitszych zdobywców Indostanu, który wzniósł to królestwo przyłączywszy do niego Caboul i Assam do niezrównanej potęgi i dobrobytu. Chociaż ludność od owego czasu w Aurungabad znacznie się zmniejszyła jak mówiliśmy wyżej, to jednakowoż jeden człowiek mógł łatwo ukryć się pośród tych typów tak różnorodnych, z których się składało to miasto. Żebrak ten prawdziwy czy udany zmięszany z pospólstwem, nie odróżniał się od niego w niczem. Podobnych jemu w Indyach obfitość wielka. Tworzą oni z tak zwanymi „Sayed” korporacyę żebraków religijnych, którzy proszą o jałmużnę przechodniów pieszo czy konno, a jeżeli nie uzyskają jej dobrowolnie, to umieją wymódz przebiegiem. Nie wzgardzają oni rolą męczenników z własnej woli i doznają wielkiego poważania u klas niższych ludu indyjskiego. Fakir o którym mowa, byłto człowiek wzrostu wysokiego a jeżeli przeszedł czterdziestkę, to nie o więcej jak o rok lub dwa. Twarz jego przypominała piękny typ maharatt, szczególnie blaskiem czarnych jego oczu zawsze ożywionych, ale pięknych rysów jego rasy trudno byłoby dopatrzyć się pod śladami ospy, która poryła mu twarz. Człowiek ten jeszcze w sile wieku, był giętki a silny. Znak szczególniejszy; brakowało mu jednego palca u lewej ręki. Włosy miał farbowane na czerwono, chodził prawie na pół nagi, bez obuwia, na głowie turban, ledwie okryty lichą kolorową koszulą wełnianą, paskiem przepasaną, Na piersiach jego widać było symbol dwóch pierwiastków mitologii indyjskiej tworzącego i niszczącego głowę lwa czwartego wcielenia Wisznu, trzy oczy i symboliczny trójząb srogiego Siwy. W Arungabad po ulicach, a szczególnie po tych lichszych zaułkach, gdzie tłumy kosmopolityczne niskich warstw przemieszkują, widoczne było wzruszenie wielkie, łatwo dające się wytłumaczyć. Tam to tłumy roiły się po przed ruderami, które im służyły za mieszkania. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, starcy Europejczycy czy krajowcy, żołnierze z regimentów królewskich czy regimentów rodowitych krajowców, żebracy rożnego rodzaju, wieśniacy z okolic, wszystko to spotykało się, gwarzyło, giestykulowało, dowodziło, rozmyślając nad możebnością pozyskania nagrody obiecanej przez rząd. I przed kołem loteryjnem, które wyciąga wielkie losy na dwa tysiące liwrów, wzruszenie nie byłoby większe. Można nawet dodać, że tą razą nikogo nie było coby nie miał szansy wyciągnienia dobrego numeru, którym była głowa Dandu - Pant. Szczególniejszego wprawdzie potrzeba było szczęścia i szczególnej też odwagi, by ująć nababa. Fakir widocznie sam jeden pomiędzy wszystkiemi, którego nie wabiła nadzieja pozyskania nagrody, przesuwał się pomiędzy tłumy, zatrzymywał czasem nadsłuchując co mówiono, jako człowiek który mógłby z tego coś skorzystać. Ale nie mięszał się wcale do gadaniny ani jednych ani drugich, a jeżeli usta jego milczały, to zato uszy i oczy wcale nie wypoczywały. — Dwa tysiące za odkrycie nababa! — wolał jeden wznosząc pięści ściśnione ku niebu. — Nie za odkrycie, ale za pochwycenie, odrzekł inny, to wielka różnica. — W istocie to człowiek który nie łatwo da się pochwycić, a pochwycony bronić się będzie zajadle. — A czyż nie mówiono tu kiedyś, że umarł na febrę w Népaul? — Nic w tem nie ma prawdy! Chytry Dandu - Pant chciał ogłosić się za umarłego, by tem bezpieczniej mógł żyć! — Chodziły nawet pogłoski jakoby go pogrzebano w jego obozie na granicy. — Fałszywe grzebanie żeby zwieść. Fakir słuchał bez najmniejszego znaku wzruszenia opowiadania tego ostatniego zdarzenia. Jednakowoż czoło jego zmarszczyło się mimowolnie, gdy usłyszał Indyanina jednego najbardziej ożywionego w grupie do której się przyłączył, opowiadającego następujące szczegóły, szczegóły tak dokładne, że niepodobna by były nieprawdziwe: — To jest pewne, mówił Indyanin, że bogacz w r. 1859 schronił się z bratem swoim Balao Rao i ex rajah z Gondy, Debi-Bux-Singh, na pola u podnóża gór Népaul. Tam natarci zbliska przez wojsko angielskie, wszyscy trzej postanowili przejść granicę indochińską. Otóż nim ją przeszli, nabab i dwaj jego towarzysze, ażeby lepiej uwierzytelnić pogłoskę o swej śmierci, urządzili sami obrzęd pogrzebowy, ale na pogrzebie tym pochowano jedynie palec lewej ręki każdego, które obcięli sobie podczas żałobnego obrządku. — Z kądże ty to wiesz? — zapytał jeden ze słuchaczy Indyanina, który opowiadał z taką pewnością. — Byłem obecny pogrzebowi, odrzekł Indyanin. Żołnierze Dandu-Pant wzięli mnie w niewolę, z której dopiero po sześciu miesiącach ledwo zdołałem uciec. Podczas kiedy Indyanin opowiadał tak stanowczo, fakir nie spuszczał go z oka. Błyskawicą zaiskrzyły mu się oczy, schował przezornie rękę skaleczoną pod łachmany wełniane, które pokrywały mu pierś. Słuchał nie mówiąc i słowa, ale wargi jego drżały odkrywając zęby zaciśnięte. — Tym sposobem to ty znasz nababa? — pytano byłego niewolnika Dandu-Panta. — Tak jest, odrzekł Indyanin. — I poznałbyś go niezawodnie, gdyby przypadek zbliżył was do siebie. — Tak dobrze jak poznaję sam siebie. — Ah to masz szansę do wygrania dwu tysięcy liwrów, odparł jeden ze słuchaczy ze źle ukrytą zawiścią. — Może... odpowiedział Indyanin, jeżeli prawda, że bogacz był o tyle nierozsądnym narażać zbliżając się aż do prowincyi Bombay, co jednakże zdaje mi się nieprawdopodobnem. — A cóżby on tu robił? — Chce próbować niezawodnie wywołać nowe powstanie, powiedział jeden z grupy, jeżeli nie w Cipaye, to może między mieszkańcami wsi okolicznych. — Ponieważ rząd zapewnia o obecności jego w i, odparł jeden z rozmawiających, należący do kategoryi ludzi, którzy wierzą że władza nigdy mylić się nie może, to zapewne musiał być dobrze poinformowany pod tym względem. — Być może, odrzekł Indyanin. Dałby Brahma żeby Dandu-Pant wszedł mi w drogę, a szczęście moje byłoby zupełne. Fakir cofnął się parę kroków lecz nie tracił z oczu dawnego więźnia bogacza. Była noc już ciemna a jednakowoż ruch na ulicach Aurungabad nie zmniejszał się wcale. Gadaniny krążyły jeszcze żywiej na temat nababa. Tu mówiono jakoby był widziany w samem mieście, tam że już jest daleko za miastem. Twierdzono również że sztafeta z północy nadniosła wiadomość o przyaresztowaniu Dandu-Panta. O dziewiątej godzinie wieezorem dobrze poinformowani utrzymywali że już zamknięty w więzieniu miejskiem w towarzystwie kilku thugs, którzy tam siedzą prawie od lat trzydziestu, i że będzie powieszony nazajutrz skoro świt, nie wyczekując żadnych formalności tak jak postąpiono z Tantia-Topi, jego znakomitym towarzyszem rewolucyi na placu Sipri. Ale o dziesiątej godzinie inne znowu przeczące wiadomości. Rozeszła się pogłoska, że niewolnik prawie zaraz zdołał umknąć, co, rozbudzało nowe nadzieje dla tych wszystkich, których nęciła nagroda dwu tysięcy liwrów! W istocie wszystkie te pogłoski były fałszywe. Najlepiej poinformowani nie wiele więcej wiedzieli od tych, którzy nic nie wiedzieli. Głowa bogacza wartą była zawsze swoją cenę, była zawsze do wzięcia, i dla tego to ów Indyanin, ponieważ znał osobiście Dandu-Pant, mógł bardziej jak ktokolwiek obiecywać sobie, pozyskanie nagrody. Mało kto szczególnie w prezydencyi Bombay, miał sposobność spotkać się z dzikim przewódzcą wielkiego powstania. Bardziej na północ i bardziej w środku, w Sindhia, w Bundelkund, w Oude, w okolicach Agry, Delhi, Cawnpore, Lucknouw, na ziemiach które były teatrem okrucieństw popełnianych z jego rozkazów, całe tłumy byłyby powstały przeciw niemu, aby go wydać władzy angielskiej. Pokrewni jego ofiar, mężowie, bracia, dzieci, żony opłakiwały jeszcze dziś tych, których nabab kazał masakrować setkami. Dziesięć lat upłynęło, a jednak czas ten nie przygasił najsłuszniejszego uczucia zemsty i nienawiści w sercach mieszkańców. To też niepodobieństwem byłoby żeby Dandu-Pant tak był nierozsądnym i odważał się iść do tych prowincyi, gdzie imię jego okryte było przekleństwem i nienawiścią wszystkich. Jeżeli tedy jak mówiono przeszedł on granicę indo-chińską, jeżeli jakieś powody nieznane, projekt powstania lub coś podobnego, skłoniły go do opuszczenia swego bezpiecznego schronienia, którego wyśledzieć nawet policya anglo-indyjska nie mogła, to tylko prowincye Dekkanu mogły mu zapewnić jakie takie bezpieczeństwo. Widzimy jednak, że wiadomość o pojawieniu się jego w prezydencyi doszła do gubernatora, i zaraz na głowę jego naznaczono tak wysoką cenę. Nadmienić jednak wypada że w Aurungabad wyższe klasy mieszkańców niedowierzały otrzymanej wiadomości. Tyle już razy rozchodziły się wieści że widziano a nawet schwytano nababa, tyle fałszywych wieści krążyło o nim, iż utworzyła się legenda o cudownej wszędobytności bogacza i jego zręczność mylenia poszukiwań najzręczniejszych nawet agentów policyjnych, iż pospólstwo wierzyło wszystkiemu. W rzędzie mniej niedowierzających naturalnie był dawniejszy niewolnik bogacza. Biedak ten olśniony obietnicą nagrody, ożywiony zresztą potrzebą zemsty osobistej, myślał tylko o utarczce i uważał prawie zwycięztwo za pewne. Plan jego bardzo był skromny. Zaraz nazajutrz miał ofiarować usługi swoje namiestnikowi, później dowiedziawszy się dokładnie co też wiedziano tam o Dandu-Pant, to jest na czem polegały doniesienia ogłaszane na plakatach, postanowił udać się wprost zaraz na miejsce, które mu naznaczą jako pobyt nababa. Około jedenastej godziny nasłuchawszy się tyle różnych zdań, które pomieszane w jego głowie potwierdzały go jednakże w jego projekcie, postanowił Indyanin udać się trochę na spoczynek. Za mieszkanie służyła mu łódka uwiązana u brzegu Doudhmy, tam więc zwrócił swe kroki marząc z nawpół zmrużonemi oczyma. Nie spodziewał się wcale że fakir nie spuszczał go z oka, szedł za nim niepostrzeżony jak cień cichuteńko by nie zwrócić jego uwagi. Na końcu już tej ludnej dzielnicy, ulice były mniej ożywione o tej godzinie. Główna ulica kończyła się gdzieś na wolnem miejscu, które ograniczone było brzegami Doudhmy. Był to jakby rodzaj pustyni za miastem. Kilku opuźnionych przechodziło jeszcze tamtędy, lecz widać spieszno im było dostać się do części miasta więcej zaludnionych. Niedługo i odgłos ostatnich kroków już ucichł, a Indyanin niespostrzegł się wcale, że sam jeden tylko szedł nad brzegiem rzeki. Fakir śledził go ciągle wybierając miejsca najbardziej przyciemnione, czy to pod cieniem drzew czy to prześlizgując się po pod ciemne mury ruin tu i owdzie porozrzucanych. Ostrożność ta fakira wcale nie była zbyteczną, księżyc właśnie wychodził z poza chmur i rzucał swe blade światło w przestrzeni. Indyanin mógłby był zauważyć, że był śledzony, a nawet docierany coraz bliżej, chociaż kroków fakira nie zdradzał najlżejszy nawet szelest, gdyż ten boso przesuwał się raczej niż szedł w ślady Indyanina. Tak upłynęło pięć minut, Indyanin zbliżył się prawie machinalnie do nędznej łódki, w której zwykle noc przepędzał. Szedł jako człowiek przyzwyczajony odwiedzać co wieczór to miejsce osamotnione. Zatopiony był cały w tej myśli, że nazajutrz uda się prosto do namiestnika. Nadzieja że pomścić się będzie mógł na bogaczu, który wcale nie był dla niego uprzejmym podczas niewoli, przyłączona do dzikiej rządzy zyskania nagrody, czyniła go ślepym i głuchym na wszystko. Najlżejszego nie miał nawet przeczucia o niebezpieczeństwie, na jakie go naraziło nieostrożne jego odezwanie się wśród tłumu, niewidział fakira zbliżającego się doń coraz bliżej a bliżej. W tem nagle jak tygrys tenże rzucił się na niego, a promień księżyca odbił się na stali sztyletu. Indyanin uderzony gwałtownie w pierś zachwiał się i potoczył na ziemię. Jednakowoż choć cios wymierzony był ręką wprawną, nieszczęśliwy niezostał jeszcze zabity. Kilka słów nawpół niewyraźnych wymknęło się z ust jego równocześnie ze strumieniem krwi. Morderca nachylił się, podniósł głowę dogorywającej ofiary, i odwracając się tak że promienie księżyca oświetlały mu twarz. — Poznajesz mnie? — rzekł. — To on, szepnął Indyanin. I imię straszliwe fakira miało być ostatniem jego słowem, gdy tymczasem skonał. Za chwilę ciało Indyanina znikło w nurtach Doudhmy, która nigdy już nie miała je zwrócić. Fakir poczekał aż ucichły ostatnie pluskania wody, wrócił swą drogą, przeszedł puste miejsca, później przedmieście, które poczynało już się wyludniać, i szybkim krokiem skierował się ku jednej z bram miasta. Ale bramę tę zamykano właśnie gdy się zbliżał do niej. Kilku żołnierzy z armii królewskiej strzegło przejścia. Fakir nie mógł już opuścić Aurungabad jak sobie tego życzył. — Muszę jednakowoż wyjść, a to nawet tej nocy... lub nie wyszedłbym już z niego nigdy! — mruknął sam do siebie. Zawrócił się więc znowu, szedł wzdłuż murów wewnątrz i dwieście kroków od bramy usiłował wyleść na wierzch wału. Szczyt wału na zewnątrz miasta wznosił się o jakie pięćdziesiąt stóp po nad fosą wykopaną pomiędzy szkarpami. Był to mur prostopadły bez gzymsu, nawet chropowatości żadnej, któraby mogła służyć w danym razie za punkt oparcia. Zdawało się rzeczą niepodobną żeby człowiek mógł zesunąć się po muru tego gładkiej powłoce. Po sznurze możnaby było może próbować złazić, ale pasek, którym opasany był fakir był ledwie kilka stóp długi, a zatem nie mógł wystarczyć aż na dół. Fakir zatrzymał się chwilę, spojrzał naokoło siebie, i rozważał co mu czynić wypadało. Na szczycie wału okrągliło się kilka kopuł z zieleni drzew otaczających jakby wieńcem zielonym Aurungabad do koła. Z zieleni tej wystawały długie giętkie gałęzie, za które możnaby uchwycić chciawszy się dostać choć z wielkiem niebezpieczeństwem na dół fosy. Fakir skoro tylko przyszła mu ta myśl, nie wahał się długo. Rzucił się na drzewo, i za chwilę widać go było z drugiej strony muru wiszącego na długiej gałęzi, która uginała się coraz bardziej pod tym ciężarem. Kiedy się już gałęź dostatecznie ugięła i dozwoliła dotknąć muru, fakir spuścił się pomału, jak gdyby po linie z węzłami, tak dostał się aż do połowy muru, ale jakie trzydzieści stóp przedzielało go jeszcze od ziemi, na której potrzeba było stanąć, ażeby umożebnić ucieczkę. I tak uwieszony na rękach wisiał w powietrzu szukając nogami bodaj jakiego szczerbu, któryby mógł służyć mu za punkt oparcia... W tem jak błyskawica przeleciało coś w powietrzu. Wystrzały zahuczały, zbiega ujrzeli żołnierze na warcie, dali ognia, ale strzały chybiły, tylko kula jedna trafiła gałęź, na której wisiał i naruszyła ją dwa cale po nad głową. W dwanaście może sekund potem gałąź ułamała się a fakir spadł do fosy. Kto inny byłby się zabił, on powstał zdrowy i cały. Powstać, przeleźć drugie szkarpy pośród nowego gradu kul, które go również nie dosięgły, zniknąć w cieniach nocy, było już tylko igraszką dla zbiega. O dwie mile dalej przechodził niespostrzeżony koło namiotów wojska angielskiego obozującego poza murami Aurungabad. O dwieście kroków dalej zatrzymawszy się obrócił i podniósł rękę skaleczoną ku miastu, wyciągając ją wymawiał te wyrazy: — „Biada tym którzy wpadną jeszcze kiedykolwiek w moc Dandu-Pant! Anglicy wyście nie skończyli jeszcze z Nana Sahib!” Nabab raz jeszcze rzucił zdobywcom Indyi, jak groźne wyzwanie, wojenne swoje przezwisko, jedno z najgroźniejszych z tych wszystkich, które podczas strasznego buntu w 1857 tak krwawym zasłynęły rozgłosem.